Toka Kirishima
Toka Kirishima '(霧嶋 董香, ''Kirishima Tōka) ist eine Ghula und ehemalige Kellnerin des Antik Cafés. Bei der Jagd trägt sie immer ihre Maske, auf der ein Hase abgebildet ist, weshalb sie auch unter dem Namen '''Hase (ラビット, Rabitto) bekannt ist. In Tokyo Ghoul besuchte sie die zweite Stufe der Kiyomi-Oberschule, nach dem Phönixbaum-Vorfall besuchte sie die dritte Stufe. Nach dem Zeitsprung kehrt sie als Managerin des Cafés :re zurück. Erscheinung Ein besonderes Merkmal von Toka ist ihr langer Pony, der ihr rechtes Auge verdeckt. Nach dem Phönixbaum-Arc wachsen ihre Haare etwas. Nach außen hin erscheint sie wie ein nettes, normales Mädchen, von dem man nicht erwartet, dass es eine Ghula sein könnte. Wenn sie nicht gerade ihre Kellner-Uniform oder ihre Schuluniform anhat, trägt sie meistens lässige, etwas burschikose Sachen. Wenn sie kämpft, hat sie einen schwarzen Mantel an, trägt ihre Maske und manchmal auch eine pinke Perücke, um ihre Identität zu verbergen. Nach dem Phönixbaum-Arc lässt sie sich ihre Haare etwas länger wachsen und bindet sie oft zu zwei kleinen Zöpfen zur Seite. Nach dem Zeitsprung ist Toka zu einer schönen, jungen Frau gewachsen und ist zu ihrem alten Bob-Haarschnitt zurückgekehrt. Ihr Pony ist kürzer, es reicht bis zur Nase anstatt zu ihrem Kinn und ihr Haar allgemein ist wesentlich voluminöser im Vergleich zu früher. Tokas Haar wurde heller und sie hat zu einem feminineren Kleidungsstil gewechselt. Sie trägt eine weiße, weite Bluse mit Ausschnitt mit einer schwarzen Schürze darüber als Kellner-Outfit. Wenn Toka sich als „Ghula“ in Bewegung setzt, trägt sie einen Mantel, Hosen und Stiefel. Manga-Darstellung Touka Profile.png|Tokas Profil in Band 2. Touka - Kid.png|Toka als Kind. Touka at age fourteen.png|Toka im Alter von 14. Touka's introduction.png|Tokas Vorstellung in Kapitel 1: Remake. Touka_Disguise.jpg|Toka verkleidet als Schülerin. Touka's mask -Rabbit.png|Tokas Maske. Touka comes to Tsukiyama's aid.jpg|Tokas Erscheinung in :re. Anime-Darstellung Young Touka and Ayato.png|Toka und ihr Bruder Ayato als Kinder. Young Touka.png|Jüngere Toka. Touka as Rabbit.png|Tokas Maske. Toka im re Anime.jpg|Ein erster Blick auf Toka in Tokyo Ghoul:re (Anime). Screenshot (806).png|Toka und Yomo retten Shu. Persönlichkeit Ihre etwas abweisende Haltung kommt von ihrer harten Arbeit und ihrem Doppelleben, als Ghula und Mensch. Als Mensch wirkt sie wie ein ganz normales Mädchen, das zur Schule geht, normale Freunde hat und in einem kleinen Café arbeitet. Als Ghula zeigt sie ihre rücksichtslosere und unbarmherzigere Seite voller Hass den CCG-Ermittlern gegenüber. Diese Verachtung könnte davon kommen, dass diese ihre Familie auseinander gerissen haben und sie ein Leben auf der Flucht führen musste bis sie mit dem Besuchen der Schule fügsamer wurde. Mit 14 Jahren entwickelte Toka eine stärkere, somit aber auch kältere Persönlichkeit. Nachdem sie von ihrem Bruder Ayato getrennt wurde, beginnt sie das menschliche Leben zu schätzen und sich verzweifelt daran festzuhalten. Auch wenn sie sich zuerst nicht mit Ken verstand, trug er schließlich dazu bei, dass sie anfing aufgeschlossener und freundlicher zu werden. Toka leidet außerdem an Ornithophobie (Angst vor Vögeln), welches darauf beruht, dass ihr ein Vogel in ihrer Kindheit fast ins Auge gepickt hatte. Nach dem Zeitsprung besitzt Toka eine viel sanftere und wärmere Persönlichkeit in Gegensatz zu ihren alten Ich. Man sieht sie auch öfters lächeln und sie begrüßt Menschen höflich, sogar außerhalb des Arbeitsplatzes. Aber sie kann zu ihren alten Ich zurückkehren, wenn sie es mit jemandem zu tun hat, mit dem sie sehr vertraut ist, so wie Nishiki und Tsukiyama. Beziehungen Ken Kaneki Toka trifft Kaneki das erste Mal im Antik, als dieser dort noch Kunde war. Als sie sieht, dass Kaneki und Liz auf einem Date sind ahnt sie worauf es hinauslaufen wird und scheint Ken etwas zu bemitleiden. Als sie ihn dann als Halbghul trifft ist sie sehr verwirrt und wütend. Sie scheint Ken zuerst für seine Einstellung zu hassen, er konnte das „unbeschwerte“ Leben eines Menschens genießen und jetzt wo er ein Ghul ist kann er dies noch nicht einmal akzeptieren. Trotzdem hilft Toka Kaneki dabei am Leben zu bleiben. Als er schließlich beim Antik als Kellner anfängt, kommandiert und schubst sie ihn andauernd herum. Trotzdem stärkt sich die Beziehung der beiden. Sie fangen an sich um einander zu kümmern und Toka ist sogar dazu bereit Kaneki zu trainieren. Als Kaneki entführt wird ist Toka die, die am schnellsten entscheidet eine Rettung für Kaneki zu arrangieren. Nach dem Phönixbaum Arc scheint Toka den neuen Kaneki zunächst etwas zu bewundern, da er sie vor Ayato beschützt. Sie beginnt sich zunehmend für Kaneki und seine Vergangenheit zu interessieren, das kommt vor allem indem Gespräch mit Hide hervor. Sie beginnt sich allerdings auch Sorgen um ihn zu machen, da dieser nun nicht mehr beim Antik arbeitet, sondern auf Reisen geht. Als er sie dann jedoch zunehmend bei seinen Besuchen im Antik meidet, konfrontiert sie ihn. Bei diesem Gespräch kommt hervor, dass Toka den alten Kaneki vermisst und damit hadert Kaneki als der zu dem er geworden ist zu akzeptieren. In Tokyo Ghoul:re ist das erste Treffen zwischen Toka und Haise ähnlich, wie das am Anfang von Tokyo Ghoul. Toka lächelt Haise an, sieht aber dabei traurig aus. Das zeigt, dass Toka, Haise als Kaneki erkennt. Sie versucht Gespräche mit diesem anzufangen, wobei sie erfährt, dass Haise ein Ghulermittler ist. In einem Gespräch mit Tsukiyama kommt heraus, dass sie zwar seinen Wunsch nachempfinden kann Kaneki wieder zurück zu wollen, doch sie will ihm nichts aufzwingen. Sollte er jedoch einmal seine Erinnerungen zurück erlangen und er ein zu Hause brauchen, stünden Kaneki die Türen von :re offen. Als die beiden sich endlich in Cochlea wiederbegegnen, sagte Toka zu Ken, dass sie ihn danach wiedersehen möchte. Toka und Ken gestehen sich später ihre Gefühle. Ken fragt Toka, ob Ghule heiraten können, welches sie bejahte, was dann in einer Ghul-Heirat endete. Zusätzlich erfährt Ken, dass Toka von ihm Schwanger ist. Eine Tochter, Ichika Kaneki. Ayato Kirishima Toka ist Ayatos große Schwester. Früher haben sich die beiden sehr gut verstanden, Toka hat immer versucht auf Ayato aufzupassen und eine vorbildliche große Schwester zu sein. Nachdem Arata, Tokas und Ayatos Vater, vermisst wird übernimmt Toka die Verantwortung und versucht ihren kleinen Bruder alleine aufzuziehen. Auf dieser Reise fing langsam an die Beziehung zwischen den beiden zu brechen. Schließlich verlässt Ayato Toka, da die beiden zu viele Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatten und wurden von einander getrennt. Toka ist immer sehr schlecht auf ihre Familie zu sprechen, vor allem wenn es um Ayato geht. Sie fühlt sich verletzt, da Ayato ihre Sichtweise und die ihrer Familie ablehnt. Während des Phönixbaum Arc entsteht ein Kampf zwischen den Kirishima Geschwistern, bei dem Toka von Ayato schwer verletzt wird. Yoshimura In Tokas Jugendjahren bot Yoshimura ihr einen Job an und somit auch eine Möglichkeit in menschlicher Gesellschaft zu leben. Seitdem arbeitet Toka als Teilzeit-Kellnerin im Café Antik und nimmt Aufträge von Yoshimura an. Sie hat sich ebenfalls seiner Organisation angeschlossen. Yoshimura schlug ihr vor zur Schule zu gehen und übernahm die Kosten, so dass es ihr möglich war ein normales Schulleben zu führen. Für Toka ist er so etwas wie eine Vaterfigur. Renji Yomo Die beiden scheinen eine gute Beziehung zueinander zu haben, während sie im Antik arbeiten. Toka hat wohl einige Male mit Yomo geübt und wurde einmal von ihm trainiert. Sie scheint ihn als einen Vorgesetzten zu respektieren. Nach dem Zeitsprung eröffnen die beiden zusammen ein Café, das :re genannt wird, und gehen wie Geschwister miteinander um. In Wahrheit ist er mütterlicherseits ihr Onkel, doch diesen Fakt hat er versucht vor ihrem Bruder und ihr geheim zu halten. Hinami Fueguchi Hinami ist wie eine kleine Schwester für Toka. Die beiden kennen sich schon bevor Kaneki ins Antik gekommen ist und hatten schon damals eine sehr enge Beziehung zu einander. Toka versucht Hinami, nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, so gut es geht als Familienersatz beizustehen. Schließlich macht sie es sich als Aufgabe Ryoko zu rächen. Das führt dazu, dass Hinami von den Ghulermittlern Mado und Kotaro angegriffen wird. Nach dem Phönixbaum-Arc hat Toka am meisten zu Hinami aus der ganzen Gruppe von Kaneki Kontakt. Nishiki Nishio Toka arbeitet zusammen mit Nishiki im Café Antik. Bevor Nishiki im Antik angefangen hat, war beide nicht besonders gut auf einander zu sprechen. Toka verteidigt das Revier welches zum Antik gehört, da aber Nishiki nach Liz Tod einen Teil davon beanspruchte kam es zum Streit zwischen Toka und Nishiki. Auch nachdem Nishiki im Antik anfängt beschimpfen sich die beiden oft und geraten in viele Streitereien. In vielen Sachen ähnelt Tokas Sicht der Welt der von Nishiki und nach einer Zeit im Antik verstehen sich die beiden besser, hören jedoch nicht auf sich gegenseitig zu beleidigen. Hideyoshi Nagachika Toka kommt nur durch Ken in Kontakt mit dessen besten Freund Hide. Sie bemerkt schnell, dass Hide Interesse an ihr hat, versucht ihn jedoch freundlich abzuweisen. Als Kaneki zum Ghul wird sieht sie eine große Gefahr in Hide, denn sie hat Angst Hide könnte über Kaneki von den Ghulen vom Antik erfahren. Deshalb droht sie Kaneki Hide zu töten, falls er von seinem Geheimnis erfahren sollte. Im Laufe der Zeit verbessert sich sogar das vertrauen von Toka in Hide. Nach dem Phönixbaum-Arc trifft sie ihn an der Kamii-Universität wieder. Sie wird von ihm auf einen Kaffee eingeladen, sprachen aber hauptsächlich über Kaneki. Kurz bevor sich die beiden von einander verabschieden vertraut Hide ihr eines seiner Geheimnisse über Kaneki an, welches ihr helfen sollte zu bemerken sobald Kaneki lügt. Shu Tsukiyama Toka traf Shu das erste Mal im 20. Bezirk, als sie und ihr Bruder Ayato mit ihm um territoriale Rechte kämpften. Scheinbar schien Toka damals recht stark gewesen zu sein, so dass sie Shu das Wasser reichen konnte, wenn nicht ihn sogar besiegt hat. Toka hat gegenüber Tsukiyama recht negative Gefühle und warnt deshalb Kaneki vor ihm. Auch wenn sich ihre Vorurteile Shu gegenüber bestätigen, wird Toka dazu gezwungen während des Phönixbaum-Arcs mit diesem zusammen zu arbeiten, um Kaneki zu befreien. Yoriko Kosaka Sie ist die beste Freundin von Toka und besucht mit ihr dieselbe Schule. Toka bemüht sich sehr ihr gegenüber eine „normale“ und gute Freundin zu sein und isst deshalb sogar das Essen, das sie ihr gekocht hat. Stärken und Fähigkeiten Ghulphysiologie: Aufgrund ihres Daseins als Ghul besitzt Toka übermenschliche physische Eigenschaften. * Federkralle: Tokas Kralle prägt Rc-Zellen in einem „Flügel“ am Rücken. Als typischer Flügelkrallen-Ghul kommt ihre Kraft vor allem aus ihrer Agilität und dem Abfeuern von Projektilen. Um ihre Gegner tödlich zu treffen, überrascht sie sie meistens. Sie kann schwere Schäden entweder durch einen fokussierten Angriff der Kralle oder einen brennenden Kugelhagel verursachen. Aus der Ferne kann sie schnelle Kugeln abfeuern, um ihre Feinde zu überwältigen. Als ein Flügelkrallen-Ghul hat sie eine nicht sehr hohe Rc-Zellen-Ausdauer, weswegen ihre Kraft abnimmt, wenn sich der Kampf in die Länge zieht. In dem Sequel sieht man in ihrem Kampf gegen Kiyoko Aura und Mogan Tanakamaru, dass sie nach dem Zeitsprung sich einen zweiten Flügel erarbeitet hat und beide deutlich größer als zuvor sind. Sie musste zuerst den Attacken der zwei Ersten Ermittler ausweichen, um Zeit zu gewinnen damit sie eine blitzartige Aura herstellen konnte und diese abwehren konnte. Nach Tokas Gegenschlag hatte sie aber kaum mehr Kraft übrig, um noch so einen derartigen Angriff zu starten. * Pseudo-Elektrokinese: Tokas Kralle ist, während sie von einer blitzartigen Aura umgeben wird, fähig, Elektrizität zu generieren, welche dann auf einer offensiven und zerstörerischen Art und Weise benutzt werden kann. * Übermenschliche Beweglichkeit: Als sie Shu Tsukiyama im Kampf angriff, brachte sie genügend Geschwindigkeit auf, dass er ihren Standort für eine kurze Zeit aus den Augen verlor. * Übermenschliches Durchhaltevermögen: Als sie Ayato während der Schlacht des 11. Bezirks bekämpfte, behielt Toka, nachdem ihre Kralle von ihrem Bruder gefressen wurde, ihr Bewusstsein bei. Manga-Darstellung Touka's Kagune Manga.png|Tokas Kralle, Version 1. Toukas kralle version 2.png|Tokas Kralle, Version 2. Тouka saves Ayato from Kiyoko and Mougan's attack.png|Tokas Kralle wird als Schild benutzt. Touka's kagune producing lightning-like bolts.png|Blitzschläge werden von Tokas Kralle produziert. Touka setzt ihre Kralle durch Toru Mutsukis Körper frei.png|Toka setzt ihre Kralle durch Toru Mutsukis Körper frei. Projektile von Tokas Kralle.png|Projektile, die von Tokas Kralle produziert wurden. Anime-Darstellung Touka as Rabbit2.png|Tokas Kralle. Touka's crystalized kagune.png|Tokas kristallisierte Kralle. Trivia * Toka mag das Schulleben und Hasen, aber hasst Ghulermittler, Verpeiler und Altjapanisch. * Toka wird oft mit der Zahl „2“ verbunden, was eine Andeutung auf die Tarotkarte Die Hohe Priesterin (II). * Toka wird in Tokyo Ghoul Trump auf dem Kreuzass dargestellt. * Tokas Kralle kann blitzartige Schrauben produzieren, ähnlich wie Narukami, T-human und Yomos Kralle. * Tokas Sternzeichen ist Krebs. * Toka ist schlecht beim Schneiden von Haaren und hat die Ponys von Hinami und Yomo ruiniert. Zitate Tokyo Ghoul * Zu Kaneki: „Dir geht's schlecht, ach echt? Willst du mir sagen, dass mein Leben seit meiner Geburt schrecklich ist?“ * Zu Kaneki (als er Hide fressen wollte): „Du siehst gut aus, Grünschnabel. Der Hunger und die Schmerzen... haben dir wohl den Verstand geraubt. Du würdest sogar deinen Freund töten, um endlich davon erlöst zu werden. Und danach sitzt du in einem See aus Blut und Eingeweiden und bereust es. Das ist unsere Sünde... Unser Schicksal. Es kotzt mich an. Dieses eine Mal werde ich dich retten.“ * Zu Mado: „Und... warum soll ich... kein Recht haben... zu leben? Ich habe nun mal... diesen Körper... Aber auch ich hatte Eltern... Wurde geboren. Um zu leben, muss ich... Menschen fressen. Was sollte ich sonst tun? ... Auch Ghule wollen... leben... Genauso wie ihr, ihr Menschen!“ * Zu Kaneki: „Warum sollte ich von dir beschützt werden wollen, hä? Du sagst, du tust das für die Anderen... Aber in Wahrheit geht es doch um dich. Du willst nicht alleine sein. Solange du dich gut fühlst, ist für dich alles in Ordnung. Das ist einfach lächerlich.“ * Zu Yomo: „Ich habe auch Menschen getötet. Um zu essen und sogar... w... weil ich sie nervig fand!“ * Zu Yomo: „Herr Yoshimura... Er hat sich um mich gekümmert, damit ich zur Schule gehen kann. Er hat mir... immer geholfen, wie ein Vater.“ * Zu Yomo: „Ich hatte immer Angst davor, etwas zu verlieren... Aber ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte...“ * Zu Yomo (über Kanekis Verschwinden): „Er wollte wiederkommen. Er braucht doch... einen Ort, an den er zurückkommen kann. Ich... Ich glaube fest,... dass er zu uns zurückkommt...!“ Tokyo Ghoul:re * Zu Ayato: „Ich muss Hinami 'ne Ohrfeige verpassen. Wenn jemand einen falschen Weg einschlägt, muss ein anderer ihn wachrütteln. Sonst kommt er nie zurück.“ * Zu Ayato: „Ayato... Du musst dich hier nicht aufspielen. Du bist mittlerweile groß genug. Verlass dich auch mal auf andere. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Denk lieber an Hinami.“ Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Ghul Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:TG Charakter Kategorie:TG:re Charakter Kategorie:Antik Kategorie:Novel Charakter Kategorie:Jail Charakter Kategorie:Mitglied von Goat Kategorie:Federkrallen-Benutzer